bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Cakey Mishap
Plot Hilary is feeling peckish because she wants a cupcake. But her parents told her that those cupcakes are for the bake sale. Then Hilary imagines herself to Big Bubble City and she must help the Guppies stop Rupert and his Baking Gizmos before they covered the town with baked goods. Trivia * Another time where Deema wears a different outfit rather than her usual outfit. * Running Gags # Hilary's stomach growling throughout the episode, due to the hunger and sometimes Kipper too # Deema working on her report # Gil telling Hilary to get a clue. Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Jill Talley as Hilary’s Mom/Mrs Grouper # Brian Stepanek as Hilary’s Dad # Rebecca Bloom as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jacob Bertrand as Gil # Marleik Mar Mar Walker as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Tori Feinstein as Oona # Grace Kaufman as Deema # Sam Vincent as John Smith # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Jacob Ewaniuk as Boris # Addison Holley as Julia # Michael Daingerfield as Milo McDougall Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary frosting the cupcakes.Suddeny her tummy growled.) Hilary: “Hey Mom.Hey Dad.Can I have a cupcake now.I’m hungry.” Hilary’s Mom: “Not yet sweetie.” Hilary’s Dad: “These cupcakes are for the bake-sale.” Hilary: “Oh.Okay.” Hilary’s Mom: “But after that.You can...” (The phone rings and the doorbell rings.) Hilary’s Dad: “I’ll get the phone.” Hilary’s Mom: “I’ll get the door.” (Hilary sniffs at the cupcakes freshly baked from the oven.) Hilary: “These cupcakes smell so good. I wonder what else is good than these.” (Suddenly a cupcake begins to sparkle and she was on her GuppyScout Dreamboat.) Hilary: “Hey Kipper. It looks like everything’s fintastic here in Bubbletucky.” (The Guppies came on their bicycle and skateboards.) All: “Whoo-Hoo.” (The Guppies landed on the ground.Hilary lands her GuppyScout Dreamboat.) Hilary: “Isn’t this fun or what.” (The Guppies all pedalled towards Hilary. Suddenly, Hilary’s tummy rumbled. Deema was concentrating on something when she heard the rumbling noise. She wore a grey shirt with white sleeves rolled up and she wore lime-green leggings.) Deema: “Um, What was that. I’m trying to do a school report here. Hello.” Hilary: “Whoops. Sorry, Deema. My stomach’s growling. I’m still hungry.” Molly: “You hungry, Hilary.” Hilary: “Yeah. If anyone including me runs out of food to eat. So does my tummy(Her tummy gurgles again)Sorry.” All: (Laughter)“Oh Hilary.” (Kipper’s own stomach growls.) Hilary: “See. Even Kipper is hungry.” All: (Laughter). Molly: “Why don’t we head on over to the Big Bubble Bakery. It’s over there.” Oona: “Make sense to me.” Gil: “C'mon Guys. Let’s go.” (The Guppies pedalled to the Big Bubble Bakery and Hilary followed on her dreamboat.) Deema: “Wow. This place is so beautiful and the perfect place to do my report.” Hilary: (Her tummy growls)“This place really makes me hungry.” (A person walks out.) John Smith: “Hey Everybody.” Hilary: “Huh. Uh. Hey Guppy Scouts, who’s that.” Gil: “Hilary. This is John Smith.” Hilary: “John who?” Deema: “John Smith.” Gil: “Get a Clue, Hilary.” Hilary: “I think I kind of get it now. Okay.” Both: “If you say so.” Gil: “No offence. Really.” Hilary: “None taken.” All: (Laughing). Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Gurgly tummy episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Season 1 Category:Gurgle tummy episodes Category:Bakery episodes